


The Bun And The Bark

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consequences, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lectures, Love, Overbearing, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Reveal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth has a meeting with Rhea and her hound.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	The Bun And The Bark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Goldee's! I'm a week behind and I apologize! I've been doing quite a bit outside of working on my fics. I hope this satisfies you a bit before we get into the boys' official punishment. I'm hoping it lives up to your expectations. I'll hopefully post next Sunday! It will be a new year!!! Do you all have any hopes for this fic? I was just wondering but there is really no need to humor me. See you next week Goldee's!

Byleth was worried. It had been four days since she had heard from the three ex-students of hers. Manuela sat at her desk filling out paperwork. She was still monitoring Byleth’s condition, making sure she and the baby were stable before releasing her. 

"Professor, the more you stress the less likely you'll be able to leave the infirmary."

"I haven't even caught a glimpse of them, I'm worried. What if my dad actually killed them and just buried them somewhere?" 

"It's cute you are worried about them." Byleth watched Manuela put away her paperwork.

"You couldn't have waited until I was ready? Why did we have to tell them?" Byleth was still a little hurt by Manuela's announcement a few days prior. "If I had some more time, I could have found a better way…" Manuela's' expression softened. 

"Let's be honest, how long do you think you would have taken?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe another month or until I was actually showing?" Manuela sat at the foot of Byleths bed.

"You do realize we are in the middle of a war right now, right?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, it's clear you forgot something. Were you being cautious even knowing that you were pregnant?"

"I didn't go into a fight I knew I couldn't handle if that's what you're asking…"

"If that's the case, how did you end up in this state? Pregnancy aside, your body is stressed to the max. A continued strain like this could have a bad effect on you.” Byleth twirled her hair between her fingers. She would have to explain it sooner or later. If only she had controlled herself after turning back time, she knew that the boys would be intent on knowing what she was talking about. And that meant everyone else finding out. Byleth was trying to figure out what her next words would be until she heard the door opening. Manuela and Byleth watched as Captain Jeralt entered with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

“Good morning Professor Manuela.”

“Well good morning Captain Jeralt.”

“Good morning By.”

“Good morning Dad. What’s this for?” Captain Jeralt stood beside Byleth and handed her the flowers.

“I was out of town just now and I promised that if I left the monastery I would bring back flowers as I did for your mother.” Byleth’s eyes sparkled as she took the flowers.

“Thanks, Dad, I love them.”

“You're welcome. That reminds me,” Captain Jeralt turned to Manuela. “How is my daughter today?”

“She is much better. She should be fine to leave tomorrow under strict conditions.”

“Do you think I could steal her for a bit? I need to do something and I need her present. It shouldn't be long.”

“That should be okay as long as she isn't going far.”

“Not far at all.”

“Then by all means.” Captain Jeralt extended his arm for Byleth to hold onto.

“Since your body is still a bit weak, hold on tight.” Byleth nodded as she took his arm. Slowly she got out of bed and the two-headed out of the room. Byleth was becoming a bit antsy.

“Dad...if you don't mind...what’s going on with...Claude and Felix?” Captain Jeralt tapped his daughter's arm gently.

“Oh, they are fine for now. In fact, we will be talking about them shortly.” Byleth could see they were headed to the audience chamber. Dread filled her body. She hadn't thought about this well enough. It was truly terrifying telling her father and the boys at the same time. How could she forget about Lady Rhea and Seteth? And there was also the whole situation where she would have to explain to her previous students. Captain Jeralt could feel a bit of resistance from his daughter. Nothing that he couldn't handle, but he patted her head as an effort to comfort her.

“I wanna go back.”

“Now now, this is an important meeting. I understand that it might be a bit scary but let's be honest, who is scarier than me?” Captain Jeralt chuckled. Byleth didn't catch the joke. “Don't worry, I’ll be by your side the whole time.”

“Thanks?” she said nervously. She took deep breaths as they entered the chamber. Lady Rhea and Seteth were waiting patiently. Well, Seteth's foot tapping against the cobblestone ground echoed in the hall. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation, she knew better. Captain Jeralt and Byleth stopped before them, lowering their heads slightly.

“Lady Rhea, Seteth,” Captain Jeralt spoke first.

“It’s nice of you to join us. We have quite a bit to discuss. Don't we miss Byleth?” Seteth pointed his aggression at Byleth who still had her head tilted downwards. 

“Is there? Oh, you must be talking about what we should do next in terms of the war...right?” Byleth lifted her head just a bit. Seteth shook his head.

“Oh, we will save that for another time. We need to talk about something pertaining to you and two other students." Byleth could see that once Seteth started speaking, Lady Rhea's eyes were closed with her head tilted slightly upwards. Byleth had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep unneeded comments to herself. Captain Jeralt held on tight to his daughter.

"Are they here?" He asked. Byleth looked quickly at her father.

"Come on in," Seteth spoke. Byleth looked over to the office to the left and watched as Dimitri, Claude and Felix walked towards them. Her eyes began to water, the sight of her boys made her heart warm, filling her with subtle happiness. They both caught her eye and smiled seeing that she was well. Byleth could feel her knees going a bit weak as her heart squealed. Had they looked as good before as they do now? She averted her eyes as they stood next to Captain Jeralt. 

"Since everyone is here, let's begin," Lady Rhea said as she opened her eyes. "Professor Byleth, we have been informed that you are with child."

"...That is...correct…"

"Claude or Felix is this child's father?"

"That is true…"

"You do realize the reality of this situation, a professor sleeping with her students...it's...it's…"

"PREPOSTEROUS! UNPROFESSIONAL! UNFOR-"

“It’s quite a shock as you can see…” Lady Rhea was having a hard time speaking on the matter. However, Seteth was not making it easier. He was very much behaving like a rabid dog. “You have to understand why we are upset and concerned.”

“You know what's at stake? Our reputation! Your teaching career! They could have been expelled!” Seteth rambled. Byleth was fighting real hard not to make any comments. But it wasn't in the cards for her. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Seteth!” Lady Rheas started. Although she was unhappy with the situation, she didn't like how hard he was coming down on her. There was something about Byleth that just made Rhea want to protect her at all costs.

“She has to say something! This could look really bad if this continues to happen!”

“I’m sorry...If what continues to happen?” Byleth asked. Seteth waved his hand towards Claude and Felix.

“If you continue sleeping with the students.” After the words left his mouth, the air became tense. Captain Jeralt seemed to be powering up?

“Now, now, Seteth, It would do you good to watch how you speak about my daughter.” Claude and Dimitri had flashbacks of the last encounter they had with the Blade Breaker. Seteth loosened his collar.

“I mean...Well…” Byleth raised her hand slightly.

“If you don't mind, may I say something?” Captain Jeralt calmed down as he gave his attention to his daughter. Byleth swallowed hard before speaking. “With all due respect, it will never happen again.”

“How can we be sure of that?” Seteth asked.

“I don't like what you are insinuating about-” Byleth stopped her father from defending her.

“We can be sure because I don't plan on being a professor here anymore.”

“What?” Seteth asked.

“What do you mean Professor? Is it because of the situation?” Lady Rhea asked. Byleth scratched her cheek.

“Well, in all honesty...I was never really the best suited to become a professor. I kind of just showed up and that was asked of me so I made do since my father was staying here. If that was my role I was going to fill it. Also, Claude and Felix are no longer students...so even if I stayed as a professor,” Byleth took a deep breath, “Sleeping with them would no longer be considered sleeping with a student.” Her face turned a bright red as she looked away from everyone. They all knew what she was getting at, causing Captain Jeralt to stare down Claude and Felix. Even under the burning gaze, they couldn't help but get a bit excited. “Also, as far as the reputation...right now the church is at war with the new emperor of the Adrestian Empire...I’m sure when they find out they will be focused less on my situation and more on if the church is truly what Edelgard says.” It was quiet for a moment because what she was saying had truth to it. Seteth wouldn't let up.

“Even so, your pregnancy could hinder us in this war. You will be on certain restrictions and so far you are the brunt of our forces. Your actions are putting us in a hard spot.”

“I will still fight.”

“No, you won't!” The boys and Captain Jeralt shouted. Lady Rhea sighed.

“After discussions with Captain Jeralt and Manuela, it would seem that putting you on the battlefield is not an option. You will be on the diplomatic side of things for now.” Byleth sucked her teeth. The war would be over with if she was on the field but in a sense, this was a good idea. If somehow she could get through to Edelgard she could solve the war with the least amount of deaths on her hands. She nodded her head.

“Understood,” was the only answer she could reply. Lady Rhea gestured towards Captain Jeralt.

“The real purpose of today’s visit is to discuss Captain Jeralt's request.”

“His...request?” Byleth let out her lips. Captain Jeralt nodded.

“You say you want to take these three boys to...Remire village for a week?”

“That is correct.”

“Remire village? Why are you taking them there?” Byleth asked. 

“We were wondering as well, It’s not like we have time for leisurely trips,” Seteth added. 

“I’m well aware of our situation. There have been a few disturbances and my service has been requested. I would like them to assist me.”

“Why them? Couldn't you take anyone-”

“I feel that they should be taught a little more  **discipline** , while my daughter rests up it would be good to keep these three at their best,” Captain Jeralt said, cutting off his daughter. The sound of his voice prevented her from speaking up again. He was right, no one terrified her more than he did. Lady Rhea noticed that no one spoke out against the arrangement.

“Since there are no objections, you can do as you wish. We weakened the Empire's forces quite a bit, we should have enough here to defend the monastery should they decide to launch a haphazard attack. That will be all for now.” Everyone bowed as Seteth led Lady Rhea out of the chamber. Captain Jeralt turned to the boys and Dimitri.

“We will be departing in 15 minutes.”

“15?” Claude asked. Byleth tugged at her father.

“Dad, don't you think that's a bit unreasonable? Can I at least talk to them for a bit?”

“They are not to breathe a word towards you until I approve of it. I’m sure I’m making myself very clear?” His words were mostly for the boys, but Byleth lowered her head.

“Okay,” she said dejectedly. Claude and Felix had to fight with themselves from trying to comfort her. If there was any way they could get out of this and stay by her side, it would have been done in a heartbeat. Claude had a thought.

“Captain Jeralt! If Felix and myself are gone with you, who will be able to watch over Teach in case something goes wrong.” Maybe he could get the trip delayed, but his efforts were in vain. Captain Jeralt began to walk Byleth back to the infirmary.

“I’ve asked your aide to watch her. She seems very capable.” 

“My...aide?” Claude swore under his breath, “Hilda…”

“All this time chatting is being wasted when you should be preparing to leave. Meet me at the entrance in 10 and do not be late.”


End file.
